Veraneio
by Coala N
Summary: Talvez a solução para os seus problemas realmente fosse tirar férias. • Shikamaru/Ino. Presente para Otowa Nekozawa. s2


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

Presente para** Otowa Nekozawa**. :D/

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong> Lua estava cheia, sua rádio favorita tocava a música na qual andava viciada e sua auto-estima estava no pico do mais alto monte marciano¹. Passando um pouco de sombra em pó, Ino sorriu para si mesma, encarando o belo reflexo no espelho de moldura bonita e requintada. Tinha a sensação de que aquela seria a sua noite. Levantou-se da banqueta e deu as costas à penteadeira, dando uma voltinha a fim de analisar de novo seu visual. Modéstia falsa e narcisismo à parte, estava linda. Colocou as mãos na cintura fina, vitoriosa.

Estava trajando um tubinho preto rendado e deixava os cabelos dourados caírem soltos por suas costas. Ajeitou um dos scarpins e colocou o celular, o espelho, cosméticos e outras coisas mais na carteira de festa. O táxi que havia solicitado já estava na porta, apenas esperando sua elegante passageira. A loira saiu do apartamento, trancou a porta, desceu pelo elevador e entrou no carro, sentindo que sua vida estava prestes a sofrer uma transformação drástica nas horas seguintes.

_**.**_

**S**endo ela mesma a chef de um renomado restaurante, Ino não conseguia parar de prestar atenção em tudo que acontecia ao seu redor quando saía para jantar. Criticava e elogiava mentalmente os serviços dos quais usufruía, coisa não muito agradável para aqueles que não estavam acostumados à sua companhia. Assim sendo, lá estava a Yamanaka, concentrada no movimento do estabelecimento gourmet, sentada com seu namorado numa mesa mais afastada. Gaara parecia mais preocupado do que de costume, o que não passou despercebido. Ao entrar e ver o ruivo, o primeiro comentário dela foi sobre o quão taciturna estava sua expressão. Não trocaram mais palavras do que o estritamente necessário até que o garçom chegasse com o prato escolhido e uma garrafa do melhor vinho de pinot noir da casa.

– E então? – Ino perguntou, sorrindo provocantemente depois de saborear o delicioso tinto. – Parece tão nervoso.

Ele juntou as mãos sobre a toalha de linho branca, olhando fundo nos olhos da mulher sentada à sua frente.

– Ino, nós precisamos ter uma conversa muito séria – o sorriso murchou. O tom de voz demonstrava que ele realmente tinha algo de considerável importância para falar. O coração da loira começou a bater mais rápido, fazendo com que logo sentisse as mãos ficando frias.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou, se arrumando na cadeira. O olhar dele estava fazendo com que se sentisse desconfortavelmente exposta.

– Sim – deu uma pequena pausa. – Já tem algum tempo que eu venho pensando na melhor maneira de dizer isso a você, mas acho que não tenho como continuar nesse relacionamento.

A vontade que Ino sentiu foi de soltar um enorme _"Mas hein?"_ para todo o restaurante ouvir, com direito a expressão de nojo e sobrancelhas arqueadas, mas conseguiu se conter. De onde ele havia tirado aquilo? O namoro deles estava tão firme e forte que ela estava esperando um anel de noivado e não um _chute _naquela noite supostamente promissora.

– Do que é que você está falando? – perguntou, a voz trêmula.

– Eu estou falando que... Ino, você é uma ótima companhia, mas creio ter me apaixonado por outro alguém. Não é de agora.

Podia sentir o nariz ficando vermelho e o lábio inferior querendo tremer, mas segurou. Não faria aquele papel depois de todo o trabalho para se preparar para aquele encontro. Se aparecessem lágrimas, as engoliria. Ainda tinha que manter sua dignidade.

– Há quanto tempo?

O ruivo suspirou.

– Sete meses.

Que ótimo. Estava sendo traída há pouco mais de meio ano pelo homem a quem fora fiel pelos últimos quatro. Um relacionamento estável jogado fora por uma aventura.

– Como ela é?

Foi aí que ele pareceu soltar um risinho discreto.

– Ela não, Ino. Ele. E se você quer mesmo saber, se parece muito com você. É loiro, tem olhos azuis e é dono de uma personalidade carismática.

A única coisa que passava pela cabeça da mulher era _"Puta que pariu"_, ininterruptamente. Seu cérebro, que havia entrado em pane, não parava de bombardeá-la com imagens de Gaara na cama com algum homem loiro seminu. Agora ela entendia perfeitamente os motivos por trás da falta de interesse dele entre quatro paredes.

– Qual é a diferença, então? – além dos óbvios e _irrelevantes_ detalhes anatômicos dos quais imediatamente se lembrou, é claro.

– Eu não saberia explicar mesmo que quisesse – e ela apenas processou a naturalidade torturante com a qual ele disse tal coisa. Se tivesse mentido para ela, talvez ainda doesse menos do que a sinceridade inocente que esbanjava. – Mas ele é diferente em várias maneiras.

Foi a gota d'água. Guardara o sofrimento para si mesma enquanto possível, mas não dava mais. A maquiagem que fosse pro inferno.

– Eu sei que não foi justo esconder isso de você e acabar com tudo dessa maneira – o homem falou, colocando as mãos nos ombros pálidos dela. – Vai encontrar alguém que cuide de você como quer e merece, tenho certeza.

Quase deixou escapar "Mas eu queria que _você_ cuidasse de mim", mas as palavras se tornaram um nó incômodo em sua garganta que simplesmente não conseguiu desatar, se debulhando em lágrimas. Naquele ritmo, sairia do restaurante parecendo um urso panda ou um certo detetive de hábitos estranhos.

Quando chegou a casa, por volta das onze horas e batendo todas as portas que visse pela frente, Ino revirou sua mini-adega atrás de uma garrafa do whisky² mais forte que pudesse encontrar. Arrancou a rolha e esvaziou o vidro até a última gota, acordando na manhã seguinte com o sabor pungente de vômito na ponta da língua. A ressaca estava sendo tão poderosa quanto o efeito da bebida, que a derrubou ainda mais rápido graças à voracidade com que bebeu. Sequer saberia dizer como conseguira a proeza de não entrar em coma alcoólico.

Ao fundo, ouvia a voz de Sakura vindo da secretária eletrônica, perguntando aos berros se a amiga não tinha vergonha de ligar para a casa dela completamente chapada às quatro da manhã de uma quinta-feira sem sequer dizer o motivo para tanto. Enquanto sentia a cabeça doendo como nunca antes, pensou que estava necessitando urgentemente de três coisas: um banho demorado, uma cura para a ressaca satânica que a acometia e um telefone para ligar para a mulher de cabelos rosados e se explicar. Não necessariamente naquela ordem. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, teria de deixar o fundo do poço.

**_**.**_**

– **A**lô?

– Oi, Testuda.

– Oi, Porca ébria – Sakura sorriu, tendo certeza que a loira estava fazendo uma careta azeda do outro lado da linha.

– Preciso falar com você exatamente sobre isso – sentiu seu coração se quebrar um pouquinho com a similaridade às palavras que ouvira do ruivo. – Tem como sair do trabalho mais cedo?

– A sua sorte é que o meu plantão acaba às seis.

– Ainda bem – forçou um sorriso, mesmo sabendo que a outra não era capaz de vê-la

– Então, vamos pra onde? E outra, você não deveria estar trabalhando agora?

– E por acaso você acha que eu estou em condições? Nem a pau. Liguei avisando que estava indisposta demais hoje. Com o tanto que eu faço por aquele restaurante, o mínimo que eles podem fazer por mim pra retribuir é me dar uma folga quando eu precisar – suspirou. – Devem o renome a mim, afinal.

– Sei – a de cabelos curtos revirou os olhos, enrolando o frio espiralado do telefone ao redor do dedo indicador. – Bem, escolha um lugar e me avise. Você paga, Porca, já que me serviu de despertador.

– Tudo bem. Te ligo às seis e meia.

**_**.**_**

– **E** aí ele me disse que estava gostando de outro cara, Sakura. _Outro cara_ – Ino parecia à beira de um surto histérico. – A pior parte é que eu não consigo parar de imaginar o Gaara pegando na bunda de um loiro gostoso e completamente sarado. Ele nunca pegou na _minha _bunda!

– Ele não me parece o tipo de pessoa que faria isso – Sakura murmurou, sentindo um pouco de vergonha alheia. Ino estava sendo realmente indiscreta, independentemente de não estarem num restaurante chique. – Gaara é uma pessoa séria. Talvez até demais...

– Ele tem um lado mais humano também, só que esconde. Já passou por muita coisa ruim, mas...

– Mas?

– O que é que eu faço da minha vida de hoje em diante?

Sakura pensou, pensou, olhou para o teto, pensou, comeu um pão de queijo, pensou mais um pouco e finalmente olhou a amiga de infância nos olhos.

– Quando foi a última vez que você viajou?

Ino coçou o queixo com as unhas bem cuidadas e parou para refletir. Aceitara a posição de chef há dois anos e tirara férias uma vez só naquele período, mas havia permanecido na cidade.

– Acho que na época da faculdade, ainda. Não lembro direito. Sei lá.

– Talvez a solução para os seus problemas seja essa – a rosada sugeriu, pensativa, olhando para o balcão e mordiscando outro pão de queijo. – Você pode passar algum tempo consigo mesma, o que vai te ajudar muito, ver lugares bonitos que ainda não visitou e conhecer pessoas novas. É uma boa, não acha?

– Pode até ser. Acho que vou pensar nisso com mais cuidado – também se serviu dos pequenos petiscos. – Nunca na minha vida eu imaginei que estaria nesse lugar, sabia? Te pedindo conselhos e tal. Logo você, a testuda sem peito.

– Como é delicada... – Sakura riu. As provocações já faziam parte da rotina das duas há tempo demais para que conseguisse ficar com raiva. Para falar a verdade, sabia bem que aquela era a maneira – indubitavelmente grosseira, apesar de carinhosa lá no fundo – da loira de demonstrar carinho, então não ficava atrás. – Bem, eu acho que é exatamente disso que você está precisando no momento. Férias, renovação e um namorado novo.

– Mas ele terminou comigo _ontem_ – Ino pareceu indignada.

– É, mas ele já está com outra pessoa, esqueceu? – Sakura torceu o canudo do suco que tomava. – Sem falar que não é do seu feitio ficar conformada desse jeito.

A loira ficou pensando por alguns instantes nas palavras da amiga. Realmente, o estado de resignação em que se encontrava não combinava com sua personalidade inquieta. Tinha vários motivos para passar por cima do orgulho ferido. Não era ela Ino Yamanaka, eleita a garota mais bonita da sala na festa de formatura do colegial, chef de um restaurante de sucesso, objeto da inveja e do desejo de ambos os sexos e – _ex_ – namorada do herdeiro de uma enorme e opulenta empresa, apesar de não precisar de um centavo dinheiro dele? Devia andar de cabeça erguida, e não com o rabo entre as pernas. Havia feito sua escolha.

– Obrigada, Sakura – sorriu resolutamente. – Já sei o que vou fazer.

Algumas horas depois, no conforto de sua cama quentinha, a loira devorava informações de sites de companhias turísticas, pousadas e até mesmo alguns blogs especializados em viagens. Tinha dinheiro suficiente guardado para ir à Europa, mas preferia algo mais simples e econômico. Não tinha muita confiança em seu inglês. Pensou nas serras, mas o clima bucólico definitivamente não seria de muita ajuda. Ficar no campo, então, estava fora de cogitação. Adorava animais de fazenda como vacas e porquinhos, mas à distância. Não estava com muitas opções, para falar a verdade. Escolheu um destino que fosse de seu agrado, mas sem pacotes de empresas ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

Por fim, decidiu que iria ao shopping na manhã seguinte para comprar um biquíni.

**_**.**_**

**L**á estava Ino, linda e loira na rodoviária, prestes a pegar um ônibus para a praia. Havia feito compras básicas, apesar do gosto por aumentar a fatura do cartão de crédito. Na bagagem, algumas roupas, comida leve e água para a viagem de cinco horas, um ou dois DVDs – terror, apesar do medo que tinha, já que com certeza ainda não estava no clima de comédias românticas –, um livro de culinária dado por seu pai, celular e algumas outras coisas como protetor solar e carregadores. Depois de conversar com os proprietários do restaurante sobre as férias, reservou um chalé numa pousada por um período de um mês.

Mesmo assim, viu todo o seu ânimo ir literalmente por água abaixo ao descer do veículo na hora do almoço _morta de fome_ na cidade destino e se deparar com uma chuva de proporções homéricas. No mínimo, a depressão pós-fora que tomara conta dela há duas semanas havia aproveitado para tirar férias também.

Suspirou longamente, sentindo o peso das malas ao tirá-las do bagageiro. Teria de esperar a chuva passar, já que verão tropical era daquele jeito mesmo. Quando uma criança completamente encharcada passou correndo à sua frente e pisou numa poça enorme, fazendo com que seu vestido roxo ficasse enlameado, Ino quase começou a _rezar_ para que nada mais desse errado. Seu inferno astral parecia ter começado com uma antecedência filha da mãe, só podia ser. Era a única explicação plausível. Nada mais justificava tanta coisa ruim acontecendo em menos de três semanas – ou melhor, em menos de quinze minutos, colocando o término do namoro fora da lista.

**_**.**_**

**D**esceu do táxi – não sem ainda se molhar com algumas gotas d'água insistentes, apesar do enfraquecimento da chuva durante o percurso – e começou a pegar as malas mais uma vez, levantando o olhar para a placa com o nome da pousada. Era colorida e simples, com o desenho de um pequeno veleiro se afastando da praia ao que o Sol se punha. Pinceladas sutis de tinta preta, laranja e azul em tons delicados e escurecidos pela chuva recente. Em letras suaves, "Recanto da Concha"³.

Já do lado de dentro, enxergou a silhueta de um homem com os pés sobre a mesa, com a cadeira jogada para trás para que pudesse encostar as costas na parede. Dedilhava preguiçosamente as cordas de um violão de cor marfim, tirando um som que não era melodioso e nem agradável. Ele também percebeu sua aproximação, como demonstrou ao pôr o instrumento de lado. Usava um casaco verde-escuro um tanto gasto por cima de uma camiseta preta e calça jeans. Ino pensou que ele tinha um aspecto bem desleixado e até normal demais.

– Oi, boa tarde – ela falou, abrindo a bolsa e procurando um papel lá dentro. Quando finalmente achou, retirou-o e continuou. – Você que é Chouji Akimichi?

– Não, não, o Chouji saiu com a mãe dele e os dois me pediram pra ficar aqui – um pequeno e discreto muxoxo. – Tiveram que fazer umas compras urgentes, parece. Meu nome é Shikamaru.

– Ah, tudo bem – arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Sou Ino Yamanaka, tinha ligado para eles semana passada fazendo uma reserva. Te deixaram algum aviso?

– Mais ou menos – ele se ajeitou na cadeira. – Já escolheu o chalé? Está na baixa temporada, então boa parte deles está desocupada.

– Pra falar a verdade, ainda não. Quais são as opções?

**_**.**_**

**À** primeira vista, o lugar lhe pareceu exatamente como prometia ser. Pequeno – em comparação ao seu apartamento na cidade, isso é –, porém elegante e confortável. Era mais do que suficiente para ela, atendendo a todas as suas necessidades. Frigobar, chuveiro elétrico, café-da-manhã incluso e várias outras comodidades, além do preço razoável das diárias. Trouxe as bagagens para dentro com a ajuda do Shikamaru-do-violão, que depois falou que seu sobrenome era Nara. Cerca de vinte minutos depois, mãe e filho Akimichi voltaram com uma boa quantidade de caixas e resolveram as poucas coisas que faltavam com Ino, que então se encontrava esparramada na cama de lençóis coloridos.

Adormeceu tranquila, ouvindo apenas o barulho do ar-condicionado. Suas férias estavam apenas começando.

* * *

><p><strong>¹ –<strong> Marte tem cadeias montanhosas com altitudes incríveis. O ponto mais alto do planeta é o Olympus Mons, que tem 22 km de altura, quase quatro vezes o Everest. Coala é cultura! /não

**² –** Pensei em absinto, mas o teor alcoólico da _Fada Verde_ é tão capetoso que é a cara da pessoa ensandecida fazendo merdas irreversíveis... Tipo Van Gogh cortando a própria orelha e entregando para uma prostituta muito amiga no melhor estilo delivery de lanchonete fast-food, RÇ.

**³ – **Não conheço nenhum estabelecimento com esse nome, mas é bem capaz de existir. Assim sendo, merchandising não-intencional -s

* * *

><p><strong>[NA] **Não, eu não estou morta ainda (apesar das tentativas do colégio, como vocês podem perceber pelo _simplíssimo_ fato de que eu fui dormir duas e meia da tarde e acordei só sete e meia, é). Bem, aqui está o primeiro capítulo de uma fic que eu venho prometendo para a querida Otowa há algumas semanas. Não sei quando poderei escrever o próximo, já que ando meio sem forças para escrever, mas não pretendo abandonar essa fic. Já tenho uma idéia geral do que vai acontecer nela, só falta colocar mais alguns detalhes.

E... é isso. Espero que goste, Otowa. Essa fic é toda sua. :3

**Reviews ou a Luiza volta pro Canadá. (Só eu que não aguento mais ouvir falar disso...?)**


End file.
